I Love You
by Poneh and Pony
Summary: When the body fell back it seemed to take all of eternity. It hit the earth with a dull thud – a sound that seemed as loud as anything. My tears now flowed freely as I watched the beautiful creature take his last breath.AangKatara and Zutara. Char death


**Pony:** A piece done in about 10 minutes. I had cold medicine and was watching/reading sad Aang/Katara and Zutara fics.

**Zuko:** She doesn't own anyone in Avatar.

**Poneh:** You bet it. I only own the crappy angst-ness of this fic. Beware!

**Pony:** -glares- Let me know if I should re-write/edit it. Oh, and I have only seen about 10 episodes of this show. .

* * *

**"I Love You"**

I watched as his kicks and punches flowed perfectly into flames with the intensity to kill. It was as if man and fire were one. Perhaps they were. His emotions seemed to reflect the same desire to kill and dominate and grow as the fire he used so readily in battle.

His opponent was more then his match; first fire then water then earth; a perfect blend of all elements. The elements were at his beck and call, used to overpower all who opposed him.

The creature of fire was the only still standing. In a surge of betrayal I wished he did not have to die. Even as I thought it I knew it could not be. But still I could not help but hope he would survive.

As he dodged, the creature of fire sent a lucky hit, knocking the smaller boy back, only to be hit in return by air strong enough to feel like an elephant. The knowledge that he could not possibly recover soon enough to cast a blow back or even deflect the blow already on it's way caused his eyes to widen.

The wall of water bearing down on him was inches from his face before it was suddenly cast aside. The avatar, taken by surprise, was knocked into a lifeless slump by the fire beasts attack.

I looked at my hands, still in the air from deflecting the blast the avatar had sent. The looked up at me. The fallen ones eyes held nothing but surprise and betrayal; the other a feral gratitude.

"No…" My hands shook and I feel to my knees. I couldn't believe what I had done. I was helpless to watch as a blow of pure heat narrowed in on the avatar while I was helpless but to watch. "No."

My voice was firmer in my displeasure. I gathered what water was in my reach to put out the rush of fire. Though nowhere near enough, it gave the avatar enough time to regain his balance.

Both men were fading fast. Even the one who had trained every day stood no chance in a battle of this intensity.

I do not know when – or even if – I made up my mind but my feet seemed to move of their own purpose. I found myself beside the creature of fire – the beast with no thoughts but of the death of the one opposite him.

I put my hand on his arm. He flinched from my cold touch. The avatar hesitated in sending any blows for fear of hurting me.

"Please stop this." I whispered to the beast.

"Leave, wench!" He growled, still not moving.

"It doesn't need to be like this! Your father's dead, you can go back in honor." Tears streamed down my face. "But don't kill the avatar. Don't be like your father."

"I don't want your council!" He roared, sending me back in a blanket of heat. I collapsed against the wall of the mountain, unable to move for too many moments. The battle had resumed.

"Stop this! Please. I don't want it to end like this." My tears now formed a steady stream. I tried and failed to find any water to use to my advantage – not that I had the training either of them had.

When the body fell back it seemed to take all of eternity. It hit the earth with a dull thud – a sound that seemed as loud as anything. My tears now flowed freely as I watched the beautiful creature take his last breath. The blow meant for his death coming quickly.

"NO!" I screamed, taking the blow for myself. The pain was exquisite. There is nothing to compare to it. No words can tell you how I felt as I was flattened against the ground, left to gulp my last breaths.

"Katara!" The avatar runs to me, broken from the trance he was in. "Katara. I didn't mean it. I didn't – I don't – "

"I…it's okay." I struggle to say. "Y…you weren't…your…self." I give him a weak smile, causing him to cry. With the last of my strength, I reach up to wipe his tear away. Blackness overwhelms me as my hand falls to my side.

"I love you." Is the last thing I hear – whispered from the avatar and the fire creature as though one. A smile graces my lips, remaining as I fall into total stillness.


End file.
